Encuentro
by Enaka
Summary: Michael, acompañado por Lincoln,  están esperando reencontrarse con alguien muy especial, que traerá consigo... una sorpresa...


En fin, Amo Prison Break!! y ni hablar de a Michael Scofield jajaja creí prudente el poder realizar algun pequeño One Shot sobre esta pareja, que aunque no es perfecto, es un buen intento para empezar. Espero que les agrade, desde mi más humilde calidad de admiradora de esta serie.

* * *

Personajes:

-Michael Scofield-

-Sara Tancredi-

-Lincoln Scofield-

-Policías Varios-

Aclaraciones:

-abcd- lo que dicen

"abcd" Sarcasmos, acciones o pensamientos

(sinceramente, no recuerdo si Scofield se escribe con doble "f"o con una sola, pero bueno, lo puse como creo que va...)

* * *

**One Shot:**

**Encuentro:**

-Tu crees que vendrá?- El nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, al estar tan expuestos en medio de ese galpón tan grande, lleno de ventanas que delataban absolutamente todo lo que pasaba adentro, y muy iluminado por los rayos del sol de mediodía.

-Claro que sí, nunca nos ha fallado...- su mirada de completa seguridad, tranquilizó un poco los nervios de su hermano, aunque él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Michael, estamos muy expuestos aquí...- cruzándose de brazos, y acomodándose la gorra que cubría parte de su rostro, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Sus nervios volvían a hacerse presentes.

-Lincoln, tranquilízate... todo va a salir bien... confía en mí...- Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro, imitó a su hermano buscando con la mirada a esa persona tan esperada... hasta que sus ojos semi fruncidos se posaron en el rostro de la bella joven que, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, caminaba hacia ellos. Sus miradas se encontraron y todo parecía ser cámara lenta... Cada paso, cada gesto, sonrisa, mirada.

-Parece que ya llegó, iré arriba a vigilar, nos mantenemos en contacto por el handie. Suerte Michael.- Ambos sonrieron de medio lado, y asintieron en complicidad. Lincoln observó a la muchacha cada vez más cerca, levantó su mano derecha en señal de saludo, y volteándose por completo, se dirigió al fondo de aquel gran galpón, para irse a una de las ventanas que había arriba donde se podía observar todo el lugar y la planicie que afuera los rodeaba.

La joven, sin perder de vista ni un solo instante la mirada de Michael, se posó exactamente a dos pasos de él.

-Viniste...- sus ojos no querían abandonar la mirada tan hermosa de la joven. Ella tardó en contestar, se notaba un tanto nerviosa. Apartó la mirada y comenzó a observar el suelo, buscando las palabras exactas. Michael notó su silencio. Eso no solo le incomodó, sino que en cierta forma lo asustó...

-Si, vine...- volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, como observando el horizonte. No podía verlo a los ojos... sabía que descubriría la verdad... y eso en estos dos minutos de tranquilidad que le quedaban, no era conveniente...

-Sara¿sucede algo¿Estás bien?- se acercó un paso más y tomó su rostro desde la barbilla para que ella lo mirase. Al sentir su mano sobre su rostro, hizo que se estremeciera por completo, había olvidado como se sentían aquellas sensaciones... Michael no sabía que pensar. Miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza del porqué ella estaba así, aunque la que más le daba miedo, la dejaba descartada. Ella Temblaba. –Estás temblando Sara, dime que ocurre, por favor.-

Sus ojos la hicieron temblar aun más. Podía observar como le rogaba que hablara, que le cuente que sucedía, más ella no podía hablar, las palabras quedaban ahogadas en su garganta. Y los ojos de él, tan preocupados por ella, la hacían sentirse peor.

Ella tosió un poco, tratando de aclarar su garganta. Él le prestó toda su atención.

-Michael, tu... tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti... yo...- pero por más que su esfuerzo por hablar fuese inmenso, sus palabras quedaron acalladas por la repentina interrupción del hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Sara, eso lo sé, y yo también siento lo mismo y lo sabes...- ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No hacía falta decirle nada, él siempre la entendía a la perfección, y la conocía mejor que nadie. De ahí su miedo a que le descubriera...

-Si, ya lo sé.- bajó la mirada nuevamente. Era más fuerte que ella el hecho de no aguantar mirarle directamente a los ojos. Él acercó su mano derecha, acomodándole algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja, los cuales dificultaban la vista del hermoso rostro frente a él.

"Michael, es una trampa¡¡sal de ahí YA MISMO!!" se escuchó gritar por la radio. Michael se paralizó completamente, a la vez que observaba dudosamente a Sara. Ella, por su parte, le dedicó la mirada más triste, rogando con ella, su perdón. ÉL, se llevó ambas manos a su cara, moviendo negativamente su rostro, a la vez que no creía en lo que sucedía.

-Lo... Lo siento, Michael...- susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Él no contestaba, y todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Un grupo de Policías armados se escuchó acercarse a tan solo unos metros, aunque aún no aparecían por la puerta donde ellos se encontraban, Lincoln, gritaba elocuencias que Michael no escuchaba prácticamente, Sara tenía los ojos completamente lacrimosos...

-ALTO AHÍ SCOFIELD!!! NO TE MUEVAS O DISPARAMOS!!!- se escuchó por un megáfono.

-Solo dime porque, Sara...- "-Michael SAL YA!!!" Se escuchaba por la radio. Él miraba a la mujer completamente defraudado.

-Sabían donde estabas, o te entregaba o te mataban... Michael, Recuerdas que la semana pasada supuestamente hubo una bala perdida donde tu estabas parado dos minutos antes?- Michael, palideció. Ahora comprendía, pero aún así... no era posible. – LO siento, no tenía alternativa.- susurró llorando. El grupo de policías rodeó a Michael, apuntándolo constantemente. TODO, era cámara lenta. Le tomaron las manos, iban a esposarlo... Cuando un grupo también rodeó a Sara.

-¿¿Qué?? Suéltenla!!- gritó enfurecido Michael.

-Srta. Tancredi, acompáñenos por favor, está arrestada por encubrimiento de paradero y por ser cómplice del Sr. Scofield.- decía un policía mientras tomaba ambas manos de la muchacha, quien no entraba en razones.

-Pero¿qué hace?-. gritó de repente. –¡Suélteme ya!- gritó tratando de zafarse, forcejando. Michael estaba en la misma situación. De pronto él se zafó del agarre, y golpeó una piña al captor de Sara. Éste cayó fuertemente al suelo, mientras que un gran grupo de policías reducían a Michael al piso, con golpes. Sara gritaba "Basta, déjenlo en paz" pero nadie le hacía caso. Un disparo hizo eco en todo el lugar. Todo fue silencio. Sara cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas observando todo incrédula. El disparo había sido hacia el techo. Todo estaba ahora en una especie de completo orden.

Un ruido impactántemente fuerte, se escuchó al fondo. De pronto una camioneta Ford Ranger gris, con vidrios semi polarizados irrumpió en el lugar, desconcentrando a todos. Michael se levantó de repente, golpeando a tres policías, liberándose de su agarre. Corrió hacia Sara. Se escuchaban disparos por doquier. Tomó a Sara de la mano, y la arrastró hasta la camioneta, justo cuando se abría una de las puertas traseras. Subieron inmediatamente, mientras los disparos no cesaban.

-¡¡¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!!!- Se escuchaba gritar. La camioneta dio marcha atrás repentinamente, y salió a toda velocidad, escapando de la policía. En medio de la carretera Sara lloraba implorando perdón a los dos hombres que se encontraban en la camioneta.

-¿Acaso estas completamente loca Sara?- preguntó Lincoln mientras conducía desaforadamente. Ella solo se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no tenía alternativa... yo...-

-No importa Sara... – interrumpió Michael. Ella volteó su mirada automáticamente hacia él. –Ya pasó...- concluyó observándola con dulzura, a la vez que se tomaba su brazo izquierdo, esbozando un suspiro de dolor.

-¡¡Te dieron!! Michael¡¡lo siento tanto¡¡Deja que te cure!!- sonaba completamente desesperada, él solo sonrió.

-Ya está, por ahora lo peor, ya pasó... – susurró Lincoln observando a ambos por el espejo retrovisor – o eso espero... – agregó algo dudoso.

Michael y Sara se vieron a los ojos, se perdieron de la realidad por un buen rato. Lentamente se fueron acercando. Sus narices se rozaban. Michael levantó el brazo derecho, y lo posó sobre el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente de él. Ella aceptó el gesto gustosa, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo. Se fueron acercando aún más, hasta prácticamente rozar sus labios, con mucho amor.

Y de pronto golpearon fuertemente sus cabezas. Michael volteó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor, quien había frenado abruptamente.

-Maldición, nos encontraron- gritó Lincoln a la vez que giraba bruscamente la camioneta, y emprendía viaje hacia otro lado. Recorrió unos 2 kilómetros hasta encontrar una entrada de tierra, giró repentinamente, haciendo quedar a la camioneta casi en dos ruedas, y emprendió la huida nuevamente, por ese lugar, a sabiendas de que, nuevamente, y gracias al cielo, habían podido despistar a la policía nuevamente.

A lo lejos, por el camino de tierra, se ve una camioneta Ford Ranger, encaminándose hacia un nuevo destino. En el fondo de la misma, se observa desde el parabrisas trasero, una Mujer y un Hombre, besándose apasionadamente.

¿Fin?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios aceptados y muy agradecidos!

Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Besos a todos

Enaka


End file.
